Sesshomaru and Rin's love nest
by inupet
Summary: The begining of a romance between Sesshomaru and Rin


**Sesshomaru and Rin's love nest**

Ok so lets see this is my first story so please don't be harsh with words ...I need reviews to see how I'm doing and what I need to change or add.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha nor do I make any money for writing this.

"Sesshomaru-sama" Rin called as she walked through the forest with Jaken.

Rin's P.O.V

Hi my name is Rin Kamashi-ho, I don't remember much about my past but I'm happy just the same, one day I hope to know all about it. Well today's my birthday and I'm finally 18, but I'm kind of same because I cant find Sesshomaru anywhere. I hope he's alright.

Normal P.O.V

"Rin stop shouting we are bound to find Sesshomaru after all he couldn't bare being away from me for to long" declared Jaken with a gleam in his eyes.

"You're right Jaken," Rin said with sarcasm in her voice.

Jaken's face went red with fury and he bursted and started scream while he walked away.

Snap!

"Uh what was that noise Jaken" Rin asked. Jaken still shouting did not here her and kept walking forward.

Rin followed the noise away from Jaken it lead her into an opening out of the forest. "Hey Jaken!" She shouted but there was no reply.

"Oh fine!" She huffed. "I'll find lord Sesshomaru on my own"

She took a deep breath and kept walking deeper into the clearing. Back at jaken's scene he finally stopped shouting to realize the Rin was no where in sight

"Rin! Rin! Get back here and stop this childish game...if Sesshomaru finds out I lost her I'm dead," Jaken said and thought frantically.

He turned back and looked forward only to see a furious Sesshomaru.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said with a calming anger in his voice.

Jaken looked up, fear showing clear in his eyes. "She was right behind me, I don't know where she went mi'lord."

Sesshomaru drew his tensaiga and slashed Jaken in half "If she's hurt...I'll really kill you," Sesshomaru said as he walked away to look for Rin.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"Sesshomaru heard Rin screaming.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered as he swiftly ran in the direction heard heard the scream from. Rin fell to the ground as a large demon approached her.

"Well you look tasty little girl...but I wonder as to why such a beauty like you is doing way out here there isn't a village around for days," hissed the demon.

Rin turned to run away she started to run when the demon drew his sword and cut Rin's leg. She fell and started to cry out.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin screamed out in a sense of panic. The demon cut Rin's kimono belt and tore off her kimono

"Ahhh, no no leave me alone, Lord Sesshomaru help me!" Rin screamed out as she struggled to get away. He let her up and she started to run back in the directions she knew Jaken was in.

'Where are you? Sesshomaru please don't let me die,' Rin thought.

The demon picked up a rock and threw it. Rin finally spotted Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru" Rin cried out excitedly. Sesshomaru drew his sword and charged towards the demon, as the rock the demon threw hit Rin in the head and she started to fall to the ground Sesshomaru's eyes widen he sliced the demon in half and raced to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin gave a faint smile as she fell unconscious.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted as he lifted her.

While walking she regained consciousness "Lord Sesshomaru you were late," she said with a little giggle.

Sesshomaru stop and smiled as her bent down to let her stand.

"Argh," Rin groaned as she started to feel the pain in her leg. She look at her wound and saw that it was wrapped with a part of sesshomaru's kimono Rin look up at Sesshomaru who was sitting beside her.

"Rin how old are you?" Sesshomaru asked shy fully

"I'm 18 summers old now Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said joy fully

"Rin...don't call me your Lord any more," Sesshomaru said as he took of his shirt and covered Rin's body and picked her up again.

Rin began to blush as she put her arms around his neck. "Why do you want me to stop calling you my lord?" Rin asked completely puzzled.

She watched as he got a sly smile on his face. "Because I'm going to marry you. Rin you're mine."

His face grew a faint blush. Rin blushed brighter as she rested her head on his chest.

**  
**


End file.
